London, London Man
by thatkidwiththeface-x3d
Summary: Take 2 Brits, a kid from Colorado, a kid from Maine, your favorite High School people and evil triplets and what do you get? You get fights, drama, love, breakups, make ups, and one really confused parrot name Rocky.


**London, London Man!**

**By:** Thatkidwiththeface-x3d

**Summery:** Take 2 Brits, a kid from Colorado, a kid from Maine, your favorite High School people and evil triplets and what do you get? You get fights, drama, love, break-ups, make ups, and one really confused parrot name Rocky.

**Rating:** T for teen due to language and repeated use of the word whore.

**Disclaimer:** Oh yeah I totally own High School musical. I and Vanessa are tight, Zac's my best friend, and I made out with Corbin. PLEASE people use common sense. If any of us on fan fiction owned HSM why would be writing stories about it on the web? I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUISCAL IN ANYWAY! Well I own the DVD but that's as close as I'm getting. Damn.

**Disclaimer:** I do OWN however Jenna, Jordan, Jessica, Andy, Ally, Danni, and Marine.

**Authors Note:** This week on London, London Man is the trailer. O0o0o0o! Ahahaha. Each week I'll post like 1-2 chapters. Depends on my inspiration, which usually comes in the shower. Not that you all need to know that. Ok Remember to review because that makes me happy. You'll even read win a prize! A virtual cookie and hug! Yay! Ok Later skaters. -Jenna.

**Important Information**

**Bold means random dude voice over**

_Italic's mean Actions_

Regular means talking

**Jenna, Jordan, and Jessica Hartmann had a plan**

_Show Jessica, Jenna, and Jordan walking down the hall people parting like the red sea_

**They were going to rule East High School**

_Shows Jenna and Jessica fixing each other's hair and Jordan looking at his outfit_

**Knocking out it students one by one**

_Shows Gabriella, Troy, Jason, Chad, and Taylor's faces crossed out in red marker on a bulletin board._

**But what they didn't count on was the sassy British twins**

_Shows Andy and Ally walking into the cafeteria_

**The Cowgirl**

_Shows Danni shaking hands with Ally and Andy_

**And the kid from Maine**

_Shows Marine laughing with Andy, Ally and Danni_

**To stop them in the process**

"Oh my god! I know who did it!" _Ally and Andy say in unison jumping off the bleachers of the gym._

**Now it's up to the four new kids to stop their evil plot**

_Shows Ally, Andy, Marine, and Danni storming into the gym where some interesting outfits._

**And help the gang in the tangled mess of lies **

_Shows Andy and Ally storming into the Cafeteria_

"Hey Whore!" _Andy calls_

"We're backkkkkkkkkkkkk!"_ The twins say in unison_

**Thatkidwiththeface-x3d Productions is proud to present**

_Shows Gabriella sobbing in the bathroom_

**London, London Man**

_Shows Ally and Andy punching Jenna in the face and Marine kicking Jordan down where the don't shine and Danni punching Jessica in the stomach_

**Staring Camilla and Rebecca Rosso**

**As Andy and Ally Winston**

_Shows Ally and Andy giving Chad a questioning look_

**AnnaSophia Robb**

**As Danni Cutler**

_Shows Danni shooting hoops in the gym with Troy_

**Dakota Fanning**

**As Marine Johnston**

_Shows Marine getting math help from Gabriella_

**Rachel McAdams**

**As Jenna Rainers/Raines**

_Shows Jenna smirking at Taylor as she runs away tears in her eyes_

**Cody Linley**

**As Jordan Rainers/Raines**

_Shows Jordan fixing his watch_

**Kirby Bliss Blanton**

**As Jessica Rainers/Raines**

_Shows Jessica applying a bit more lip gloss then needed_

**Zac Efron**

**As Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy running on the track trying to clear his head_

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

**As ****Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella walking down the hall her head down avoiding the snickers of fellow students_

**Ashley Tisdale**

**As Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay looking at Andy and Ally with a shocked look_

**Lucas Grabeel **

**As Ryan Evans**

_Shows Ryan holding Andy back by the arms_

**Corbin Bleu **

**As Chad Danforth**

"Sweet European Chicks!"_ Chad says pleased._

**Monique Coleman **

**As Taylor McKessie**

_Shows Taylor trying to do her science homework but dissolving in tears_

**With special appearances by**

**Ryne Sanborn**

**As Jason Cross**

_Shows Jason eating a cookie_

**Olesya Rulin**

**As Kelsi Nielson**

_Shows Kelsi pulling a hat over her eyes so no one can see the tears_

**Chris Warren Jr.**

**As Zeke Baylor**

_Shows Zeke baking a cake_

**With brief appearances by**

**Alyson Reed **

**As Mrs. Darbus**

_Shows Mrs. Darbus running detention 'darbus style'_

**Bart Johnston**

**As Coach Jack Bolton**

_Shows Jack sighing as Troy throws a basketball at the fence_

**Joey Miyashima**

**As Principal Dave Matsui**

"So what I missed these last few weeks Miss. Winston?"_He asks hands folded on the desk._

"P. Mat, I need two days to fill you in not two hours!" _Ally says_

**_And Rocky_**

**_as Rocky the Parrot_**

_Shows Rocky on Andy Shoulder_

**Coming soon to a computer screen near you!**

**Authors Note: **Yay or Nay? I know that was realllly long but I felt that all the actors and actresses should get a mention! Just imagine the chapter's haha. Remember to review! Here your cookie and hug!

I hug reviewer and hand them a cookie

Later Skaters!

-Jenna


End file.
